What We're Supposed To Do
by HoloDragon
Summary: Wally decides to take a run to get the blonde archer out of his head. Something happens and he goes missing. Artemis goes after him and the Team goes after her. Sorry I suck at summaries... Story should be better. It's my first work so go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1:Wally's Time to Think

**This is my first story so take it easy on me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, so sad really! :( **

Chapter 1: Wally's Time to Think

Wally sighed and propped his feet up on the coffee table at the cave. He looked behind him to see M'gann making cookies while keeping up a steady stream of conversation with Connor. Robin wasn't here because he was on patrol with the Dark Knight. Kaldur was in Atlantis with the king and wasn't much fun to hang out with anyways, Wally had little patience for his questions about the surface world.

The T.V. was beginning to get boring and the lack of missions was starting to test him. Sighing, Wally stood up and stretched, "Well I'm gonna go on a run." He said to no one in particular.

M'gann smiled and said, "But Wally, Artemis will be here soon and everyone else it's Friday… Team bonding dinner."

Wally rolled his eyes because he remembered he was supposed to hate her, "It's only two and dinner isn't until seven. I'll be back before then." The thought of the blonde archer made his chest twinge in love. Taking a short deep breath, he tried to rid his thoughts and chest of the archer.

He walked to his room and changed into his suit. When he left he walked past Artemis who didn't say two words to him, which was fine. He was supposed to hate her after all. To bad he couldn't help himself but watch her walk away. He cursed under his breath, calling himself every name in the book. Now he really wanted to go on a run. Maybe he'd stop by his house and get a snack.

Wally walked the opposite way that Artemis went. He was bound and determined not to see her, so he wouldn't have those ridiculous feelings swell in him again. The speedster walked to one of the many exit doors and disappeared out it. He took in the smell of the woods and stretched preparing himself for the run. There was something about it that always made his blood feel fresh and renewed. He stood up straight and took a deep breath before taking off into a jog.

When he felt ready he broke out in the run that would put him miles away from this place in only a second. The run gave him time to think. He started with the easy things like school and chores. His math test he had next week and then his mother yelling at him to clean his room. With a sigh he slowly moved on to his hero life. Uncle Barry had wanted him to go on patrol Sunday morning. What criminal would be up and robbing anything at seven clock? He didn't know, but it didn't matter because he got to spend time with his favorite uncle.

He began to think of the Team carefully going over each member and what he thought of them. Robin, his best friend, the one who often spied on him and talked to him about certain affairs, concerning a certain blonde. Shaking the thought of her out of his head again he continued on. Kaldur, the leader, he liked Kaldur and trusted the old friend with his life. Wally reminded himself to lend the Atlantian his copy of Artemis Fowl. The blonde once again entered his mind and he yelled in frustration. Things had gotten weird since that whole train for failure mission they had. Wally had refused to sort out his feelings and was still refusing to truly accept the fact that he liked her. Quickly he moved onto his next teammate, M'gann. She was still pretty to him but not as beautiful as Artemis. M'gann was slightly insecure and Artemis was so confident about the way she looked and carried herself. M'gann was more like a sister to him now and- Shaking his head yet again he moved onto the next person. Connor. Good ole nothing to do with archers. He wondered if Artemis still had a crush on him.

"STUPID BRAIN!" He yelled pausing in the middle of his run. Wally noticed he was in a heavily wooded area and lost. "Great now I'm lost." He said talking to himself.

His chest heaved with a heavy sigh and he leaned against a tree to collect himself. Suddenly something didn't feel right and he began to look around. Movement in the trees began to make him suspicious and he readied himself for a fight. Slowly he began to walk towards the place where the trees ruffled. There was no wind and his heart rate was beginning to pick up with adrenaline. Before he could even realize it something hit him in the side of the neck and he felt his vision begin to blur along with numbness. He turned just in time to see Cheshire and Sports Master walking towards him laughing. "Not very bright are you?" The dark and deep voice said.

Wally's vision finally went completely black and he fell and smacked his head hard on the ground. The two walked towards him and that was when he blacked out.

**So there's chapter 1. Sorry it's so short it will get longer the more we go. Just so everyone knows I hate first chapters! They're so hard to write. Please comment and review! Take it easy I've never done anything like this before! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Artemis's Rage

**Here's Chapter 2 of What We're Supposed to Do... Please enjoy, or don't but... Uh.. Nevermind! :) Here you go!**

Chapter 2: Artemis's Rage

Artemis walked past the open door quickly and walked to the living room. She plopped down on the couch with a mumbled," Hello." To everyone else.

M'gann smiled," You just missed Wally!" The thought of him made her feel slightly panicky and her gut sunk.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "I don't really mind." After all she was supposed to hate him.

Connor wasn't a fool, and he wasn't go to make the snide remark he thought of. M'gann looked to him and quickly looked away blushing. She continued to make cookies," Well… How was school?"

Artemis sighed and started to pick up a gaming controller, "It was school… Along with the normal stuff. Except for this strange little freshman. He pulled a prank on some cheerleads. I thought it was funny."

Connor turned around suddenly interested, "What'd he do?"

"He just scared them when they were practicing for the pep rally. With a holograph of Slender Man." Artemis began to play the game that appeared on the screen. It was some zombie game that she decided would take out some of her aggression. She thought over all the things she might say tonight at the team dinner, especially when Wally opened his mouth. For some reason she wanted to fight with him. The archer kept telling herself it was because she hated him and was going to let him know that he was an idiot. Secretly it was because she felt like there was some form of hiding in arguing with him. She could walk away mad and remind herself once again that she was supposed to hate him.

For a few hours Artemis blew off steam by playing violent and somewhat horrific games. She only paused the game when Robin walked in front of her and starting screaming, "EARTH TO ARTEMIS!"

"What?" She asked irritated that she had to pause her game.

"Where is everyone?" The smaller boy asked looking around.

The archer looked around with him noticing that everyone was gone. "I don't know." She said a tone of shock creeping into her voice. Artemis Crock had let her guard down and now she was confused, "What time is it?"

Robin checked his watch and gave the blonde a weird look, "It's about four thirty."

Artemis rubbed her eyes and looked around again, as if to make sure they weren't pulling a prank on her. Once convinced she sighed and said," Honestly I have no idea where everyone is. Except Wally, he went on a run." She thought of the red head and instantly shook the thought of him out of her mind. No way was she going to put herself through another sleepless night over the speedster.

Robin smirked," Strange you'd keep track of Wally."

Artemis felt the blush rising and instantly smothered it with anger, "He was gone when I got here! Easiest one to keep track of! He's either in the fridge or not here!"

Robin put his hands up in surrender, "Alright, alright, I give." He got up and walked towards his room.

Artemis turned on her game again feeling a new wave of enthusiasm for killing things. She was doing anything to get that red head out of her thoughts. The more she tried to push away the thoughts and the feelings though, the more they came back. Artemis sighed and leaned into the couch and finally let the feelings and thoughts wash over. She was giving up the fight and going to let herself bask in her affection for the idiot.

Carefully she thought of his face going over every detail. The way his bright green eyes darkened when he got angry. She thought of his freckles that made his smile so much cuter. His nose always scrunched when he was deep in thought or if he was yelling. With a sigh Artemis continued to not only think but kill zombies on the screen. He was always caring even if they were supposed to hate each other. He had come check on her after their failed mission and her fake death. She remembered him nocking on the door.

_"Artemis?" He poked his head in the door of her room. "Are you alright?"_

_ She looked up at him and without any anger or hatred she replied, "I'm okay Wally. Thanks." Despite her trauma and the rest of the team's trauma, she made her voice even and not at all shaky, compared to how she felt. _

_ He gave her a forced half smile and quickly retreated only later to comeback and ask if she needed anything, "M'gann is pretty upset… Thought I just come double check."_

_ Again, Artemis evenly replied," No… I'm fine." He nodded and was about to leave when Artemis added, "Thank you."_

_ He turned back around and gave her a real smile for a moment, "Yeah." With that he quickly left leaving her to wonder._

Wally had never let her down. Not once. She thought of the only thing that really upset her anymore. Did he still have a crush on M'gann, and does he still think of her as a fill in for Roy? The haunting questions that kept her up at night. The other thing was, if he still thought that way… Did he even care when she died in that simulation?

Artemis swallowed hard and suddenly didn't feel like video games anymore. In fact, something was bothering her. Looking around she didn't notice anything out of place and nothing had really changed, in fact Connor and M'gann were unpacking groceries. That explains where they went at least. Wally still hadn't come back and it was almost five. She realized she had had enough of the speedster and quickly shut all thoughts of him off.

By six, everyone was beginning to get restless and M'gann was cooking dinner. Artemis had taken to training on a punching bag and ran through the shower. She walked to her room and thought once again how something didn't feel right. What she was supposed to feel was dread for having to sit around with Wally all night. Or maybe not.

When seven hit no one had heard from Wally. M'gann called his phone, no answer. Robin called his phone three times, and no answer. Artemis wanted to call him to, but she knew she'd only end up screaming at him. He had that effect on her, or maybe it was more that was what she convinced herself. They all finally sat down and ate deciding to find him later. It was a quick meal and then everyone went their separate ways. Artemis went home to her mom and didn't have much of a conversation with anyone before locking herself in her room.

"Artemis?" Her mother asked from her spot in the living room.

Artemis came back out of her room with her hair down and in a tank top and sweatpants. "Yes Mom?"

Her mother sighed, "What is troubling you?"

The archer felt her face heat up and she sat on the couch, next to her mother, "Nothing."

Her mother smiled, "You cannot lie to me, Artemis."

Artemis sighed, got up, and kissed her mother on the cheek, "I'll let you know when I figure it out myself."

The girl returned to her room and sat down on the edge of her bed. With another long sigh Artemis crawled under the covers after turning off the lights. Wally was missing and deep down Artemis knew that. She couldn't sort out everything all at once though, so she started to break it down.

Starting easy with other team members. Little did she know, she was thinking like Wally. M'gann was the first Artemis addressed. She felt like M'gann was a sister that wasn't trying to kill her. Which was a step up from Cheshire, at least. The more the archer thought, the more she realized that she'd come to be jealous of her slightly. Wally liked her, and he should… She was pretty. Next Artemis thought of Connor, not at all appealing to her anymore. For some reason her heart had latched onto a red head with freckles and deep green eyes. Shaking her head she decided to quickly move on. Kaldur came next. His presence was some what of a comfort. He was sort of like a wise protective older brother. Artemis could never like him the way she liked any other boy. At this point, never like she liked Wally. With a sigh, Artemis examined the youngest member, Robin. She could only shake her head at the cackling, somewhat devious boy. He was her little brother if anything, maybe a pain in her butt.

The teenager rolled onto her side and stared at the Cheshire Cat poster on the wall. "Wally." She whispered. His face popped into her mind and her chest physically started to ache with longing. Even if his bright smile wasn't directed at her she still wanted to see it. Wally would probably laugh in her face if he ever found out about her crush. A small part of her hoped though that he didn't hate her. That she wasn't just some girl that made his life a living hell, but maybe a friend. He was so compassionate and understanding. She was mad because she didn't know exactly where he was or why he didn't show up to the Team supper.

The archer couldn't help but think it was her fault. Artemis realized the window was open and just as she got up to close it, something came flying through and stuck itself in the wall. With a long sigh and a deep breath to control her adrenaline, Artemis walked to the wall. Embedded in the wall was a throwing knife with a note tied to it. When she opened it up and read the letter, her heart hit the floor, along with the note. Wally had been taken… By her dad… And she knew where he was. Now all she had to do was go after him, alone. Easy right?

**And that is Chapter 2. I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed or followed! :) Thank you! And again, please go easy on me, this is my first work. :) **


	3. Chapter 3: Initiate Search Party

**Okay... Here's Chapter 3. I have currently put off my geometry homework for you guys! :) No need to thank. ;) Anyways as usual enjoy and review! **

Chapter 3: Initiate Search Party

The next day, Artemis took off after packing a bag of extra arrows, extra gauze, and she even stole some clothes from Wally's room in the cave. To say she was disgusted with his room was an understatement. It was sort of a shock to her, with her spotless room, that his room was filthy. The floor was covered in dirty clothes, a few bloody uniforms, and sneakers. Artemis grabbed clothes out of his dresser and stuffed them her bag. After that she disappeared without anyone knowing until Batman called a meeting.

Robin stood around wondering why Wally still hadn't called him or texted him. All morning the younger boy had called, texted, and emailed his friend, and Wally still hadn't responded or stopped by. Dick Grayson sighed in frustration and rubbed his eyes, the clock on the wall in his room read five. Bruce knocked on the door before coming in, "Anything wrong?" He asked in his deep voice.

Dick gave him a forced smile, "No."

Bruce knew better but he didn't push the subject, "Well… Get dressed. You have a mission."

When everyone began to file in they waited for fifteen minutes for Artemis and Wally, "Perhaps they are just running behind." Kaldur said trying to be optimistic.

Connor sighed and looked to M'gann as if she would have an answer. The Martian shrugged, and turned to the youngest boy. Robin sighed and watched everyone else stare at him. They linked minds and started a conversation away from the ears of their mentor. Robin started, "_Wally went missing last night… Now Artemis… They are never late. Only Wally because he was stuck in school that one time. But never Artemis! "_

_"I am also starting to worry." _Kaldur said with a worried glance to his teammates.

Connor sighed, "_So what do we do?"_

M'gann shrugged, "_Where do we go looking, is the question." _

Robin's eyes narrowed and he extremely serious, "_We just start looking." _Even though the boy would never admit it. He had his suspicions about the Joker, if he was going to go after anyone, it would be the Team.

Batman began to ask, "Where are Artemis and Kid Flash?"

Kaldur began to tell Batman of the strange disappearances. "Yesterday, Kid Flash went missing. He went for a run and never returned. We all thought he would return by now but he has not. Artemis's disappearance is a little stranger, we have not heard from her all day, nor seen her."

Batman nodded and watched the teenagers trying to decipher their next move. He knew they would go looking for their teammates but they couldn't do it alone. "I'll inform the League." With that he turned and walked out.

Robin sighed in frustration, maybe it was because his parents were killed around this time of year. He instantly blamed it on that and tried to think like the hero he was trained to be, not the teenager who was scarred for life. Maybe he wasn't up to be the lead thinker on this investigation. Kaldur looked to him and placed a hand on his smaller shoulder, "We will find them."

M'gann hugged Connor just for good measure. She knew they would be splitting up and she wanted him to be safe. The clone's cheeks turned red and he hugged her back. "Be safe." At first she wasn't sure she'd even said it, she had whispered it so soft.

Connor nodded," You to."

Kaldur began giving out orders, "Robin and Super Boy I want you to go search Kid Flash's room. M'gann and I will go speak with Green Arrow."

The two boys nodded and began walking towards the room. Once inside they began to try to sort through the mess. Connor was disgusted and yet still helping the boy wonder. They weren't finding anything out of the ordinary and the other two hadn't come back yet. Robin walked out of the room and started towards Artemis's. Connor put a hand on his shoulder," You're not seriously thinking about-"

Robin took a deep breath, "She'll never even find out we where here." His hand shook slightly as he turned the nob and took a step in. The boy wonder hadn't even realized he was holding his breath until he was convinced there where no explosives. Connor was still concerned about being in anyone's room. It felt… wrong, especially being in Artemis's room. He knew he would be insanely upset if someone was snooping in his room without his permission.

Robin was a little shocked at how normal it was. He kind of figured she'd have arrows and weapons everywhere. What really threw him off was her posters of shirtless guys. He totally didn't peg Artemis for… Well for a normal teenage girl. Instantly he felt guilty for judging his friend. They snooped around very carefully. "She's going to notice." Connor said trying to put something back in its exact place.

The smaller boy stood up from his crouched position on the floor, "I don't think it's going to matter if we never find them." Connor didn't know what to say, so he sat in silence watching Robin. "Besides… We're going to have to go in a little deeper."

Connor knew that look, "What do you mean?"

A little while later Robin was sneaking into Artemis's bedroom window in Gotham. Connor was slowly coming in behind him. This felt even worse to him. He looked around the small room. What caught his eye the most was the Alice in Wonderland poster, and the two beds. He had heard of Alice and Wonderland but he was attracted to the poster for some reason. A purple stripped smiling cat attracted him the most.

Robin was just studying the knife in the wall. "Robin?" Connor asked timidly. The boy wander walked to Super Boy. "What's this cat?"

"The Cheshire Cat." Robin replied also feeling the strange attraction to the cat. Finally the boy said, "Does something feel oddly uh…. Familiar to you?" Connor just nodded and continued to stare.

"Can I ask why you're in my daughters room?" A woman's voice rang out in the silence.

Both of the boys turned and looked at a Vietnamese woman in a wheel chair. She was dark haired and had a face that reminded them of Artemis. Robin swallowed hard, "Um… Hi." Connor was red and staring at Robin, "We're uh… Robin and this is Super Boy."

She narrowed her eyes," Yes I know who you are. You were on the news."

"We're looking for Artemis." Connor said quickly.

"She's not here." The woman folded her hands on her lap, "She left this morning, early."

Robin latched onto the info, "Did she say where she was going?"

"No." Her mother said looking slightly sad, "She rarely does." A moment of thinking came over her before she said, "Wait! There was something on her floor." The woman wheeled out to the living room and grabbed a folded piece of paper off the small table. She held out her hand and Robin took it. His eyes scanned over the scribbled writing. Instantly he thanked her and apologized for sneaking in. They left in a hurry; Connor was confused but followed anyways.

Kaldur watched the two run for the bedrooms. M'gann looked after them and then turned to her leader, "What are we going to say to him?"

The young Atlantean sighed," I do not wish to upset him, but I fear there is no other way."

M'gann nodded and they took off for their Green Arrow hunt. When they finally found him he was sitting watch on a tall building in Star City. "What are you two doing here? Batman said you had a mission."

Kaldur gave him a small smile," We come to ask you a few questions about the whereabouts of our friends."

The archer raised an eyebrow, "Which friends?"

Kaldur took a deep breath and M'gann decided to intervene, "Kid Flash, and Artemis."

Green Arrow stroked his beard," I haven't seen Kid… And Artemis was supposed to go on patrol with me this morning but called at six and said she wasn't going to make it. Has something happened?"

Kaldur gave him the most compassionate look he could muster. "I'm afraid Artemis and Kid Flash have gone missing."

Ollie stroked his beard, "You're sure?" The two teens nodded, "I don't know who would do this. The League will take care of this you kids-"

Kaldur knew where the conversation was headed, "We are already looking for them. Super Boy and Robin have been searching for clues while we came to you. I am sure our teammates are fine but yet I don't suggest we leave them missing for a long."

Green Arrow nodded, "You're right… I'm sorry." His phone began ringing in his pocket and he answered it quickly. When he hung up he turned to the two, "Batman has called a meeting. You kids go ahead."

The teenagers nodded and headed back to the bio ship. They got a call as soon as they got there. Robin was talking a hundred miles an hour, "Wally'sbeenkidnappedandArtemiswent togo

Gethimandthat'swhyshe'smissingtoo!"

M'gann blinked in surprise, "Could you run that by us again?"

Kaldur sighed, "Talk slower."

"Wally was taken by some, unidentified person. They left a note in her room and she's gone to go find him on her own." Robin and Super Boy where headed down the highway on motorcycles. "Which is really dumb… But I'm trying to stay whelmed."

"Meet us in the Cave." Kaldur said making the end of the call.

M'gann sighed, "Why did she do this on her own?"

**So there was Chapter 3... Hope you liked it. :) Anyways Review and stuff and I'll love you forever! ^.^ I would make you cookies but I always burn them... So hugs for everyone instead! 3 **


	4. Chapter 4: Captivity

**Chapter 4 for you all! Thank you for all the reviews and everything! This would have been up sooner but I got sick and I don't write well when I'm sick. This was kind of thrown together in a hurry so... Grammar may not be the best! :) Anyways Enjoy! **

Chapter 4: Captivity

Wally woke up in a cold place. His head was pounding and a slight ache in his shoulders made him reluctant to set up. With a long sigh, his brain caught up to where his body was. "Right." He mumbled to himself.

A low deep husky voice was talking somewhere off to his right. It was insanely dark and Wally was having a hard time even making out what was two feet in front of him. Slowly he crawled forward on his hands and knees reaching out carefully with his fingertips. The last thing that he remembered was being hit in the neck with a dart and Sports Master's voice. "Are you awake?" Someone's timid voice echoed to Wally.

He licked his dry lips and scanned the darkness. The speedster still couldn't see much but he could tell where the noise was coming from, "Yes." Wally said seriously.

He heard someone walking away. From the soft pitter patter of their feet he knew they were either extremely stealthy or light. "Sports Master will be here soon to deal with you." It was a young boy's voice, still timid, and slightly scared. Wally guessed he was maybe twelve because it didn't hold the deepness of puberty.

Wally finally got his eyes to focus on the darkness and saw a boy standing with his back to the walls of a cage. It was a big huge cage that could probably hold an elephant and three lions; it also had some sort of energy field around it. Wally stood up and walked to the edge of the cage. He closely examined the field and came to the conclusion of it being able to hold Flash. The felid would keep anyone or anything from shifting their molecules through it. Wally decided it wouldn't be a good idea to try to escape right now, and he had no idea if he was even on the ground or if he was in the air. "Problematic." He mumbled to himself.

The young boy spoke again, "You… You better be quiet in there." His voice shook and came out uneven.

Wally felt like saving this kid while he was trying to escape. He didn't seem like he wanted to be here. "What's your name?" The speedster asked stepping behind him.

"I said you better be quiet… Sports Master is gonna come in here and talk to you."

Wally took a deep breath and tried not to sound to snarky when he spoke, "I asked what your name was… Not what you said."

The kid slowly turned to the teenager. He had a long scar from his temple down to his chin. Bright blue eyes stuck out from dark brown hair. Wally found it odd he wasn't wearing some form of a mask but he found the sword the boy clutched threating. "My name is-"

"KID FLASH!" A deep husky voice boomed. The boy quickly turned around looking frightened.

Wally stood up as tall and strong as he could, he managed to do it fairly well for laying on a hard metal floor. "SPORTS MASTER!" He boomed back, his voice came out more even than he felt.

The menacing man stood right up next to the cage, "It's amazing that you happened to be in that part of the woods, yesterday. I didn't even intend to capture you… But, when you get the chance you take it." Wally was staring at the masked figure. "You're sort of like bait right now… So I won't kill you."

Wally couldn't help but feel slightly relieved, after all someone would come find him. Right? "Bait?"

"With you in my hands… The League and the Team will searching like crazy. Then when they find me… I'll kill every one of them." He laughed, "Then I'll kill you."

The speedster's gut dropped and he felt sick, "You're a monster."

"And you're a dumb kid." Sport's Master walked away feeling big and bad like usual.

Wally sat down hard as soon as the villain left. The kid who was standing guard was shaking. "Kill?" He squeaked.

A weird sense of brotherliness came over Wally. He wanted to protect this boy and get him out of here. "Yes… Now… Tell me why you're here."

As if Wally was a ghost the boy jumped and turned to him quickly, "I can't say!"

"You're safe to say whatever you want to me. I don't understand how someone so young got caught up in this mess." The voice that spoke was strange to Wally; he never knew his voice could be so soft or gentle.

The boy blinked, "My name is Jed. Dad was who brought me into this." A slight darkness set into his bright eyes, "My little sister is next I think. He keeps talking about how great this life is. I think it's horrible. But what choice do I have?"

"Every choice you want." Wally said evenly. "You can get away from this… I can help you… But you have to help me okay Jed?"

The boy nodded, "I want to get my little sister out of this life before she even enters it."  
Wally's heart hit the floor again, "I'm going to try and get out of here before someone from my team gets here."

"I'll keep you posted as best as I can." Jed agreed turning back, "I'll also make sure you have enough food and water, I know how much you need."

Wally's stomach growled loudly, "Could we maybe do that soon?"

The boy nodded his head with a slight smile, "I'll do my best."

Wally started to explore the room he was in. It was tall and dark and possibly underground. "Roomy cage at least." He shrugged trying to make out anything in the dark. Everything seemed to echo so he believed that nothing else was in the room. It was empty and large. Jed had disappeared some time ago and returned holding two huge trays of food. Wally's mouth watered, "I think you might just be an angel!"

Jed laughed and set the trays in the cage carefully. Wally looked around, "I can't just let you out… That would be very dangerous." Wally nodded, "It's the dead of day… You wouldn't make it far."

"I know. Well at least I know it's daytime at least." He smiled and looked to the trays. They were filled with cakes and meats and vegetables and fruit. It was feast and Wally couldn't help but tear into it like a wolf. Jed watched for a moment before looking away to watch the door.

His shoulder were more relaxed and he seemed more sure of himself. Wally studied his small frame and realized he really was young and scared. There was something familiar in his eyes though. The speedster focused on what he'd seen and Artemis suddenly popped into his head. When he tried to shake the thought away it only returned. It was screaming something at him, but he didn't know what. Dark gray eyes pierced his mind and they suddenly turned to the electric blue of Jed's eyes. That's it! The pain and hardness, it was the same as Artemis's.

Artemis… Would she come for him? Wally suddenly shook the doubt away. Of course she would… The whole team will be here. The teenager nodded to himself. And when they get here stuffs gonna hit the fan. Wally sighed and continued eating.

When he was done, Jed took the trays and hid them before returning to his post, "I'm only here to guard during the day… Someone else will be here during the night."

He nodded and looked at the young boy, "Just don't get hurt or anything alright?"

Jed shot him a crooked grin that reminded Wally of Robin, "You bet!"

It was an hour later when Jed left and a burly man took his place. Wally curled up in a ball in the furthest corner and tried to get some sleep. He had dreams of Artemis being beaten and hung in front of him that woke him up in cold sweats. The image of her broken and bloody body stuck in his head like a scary movie. It was three hours of torture before Kid Flash gave up on sleep completely.

He'd heard her scream before and her death… It all but broke his heart. The teenager actually woke up with tears streaming down his face once. Wally sighed and hugged his knees to his chest, "Well this officially sucks."

This was about the time he wished he had a watch so he could see what time it was. He guessed it was somewhere around three in the morning. The speedster was just about to fall asleep when the door banged open and a struggling prisoner was brought in. Wally ran to the opposite side of the cage and looked out. Sports Master was holding a girl with long blonde hair and a green outfit. "Artemis." Wally gasped.

Her head picked up slightly and he saw dark bruises around her jaw and eyes. She had small cuts along her arms and face. "Kid Flash?"

The girl was thrown into the cage with him and Wally was drug out. Artemis watched in horror as Sports Master bound his arms and legs in some fancy handcuffs and kicked him in the back of the knees to get him to kneel. Wally grunted and watched Sports Master come to face him. "I think I'm going to make a video and draw them in… I'm very impatient you know."

Before Wally could react Sports Master slammed his fist into Wally's jaw. He sprawled to the floor and felt the sting of his cheek being bit. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth and Kid Flash spit on the floor at Sport Masters feet. Slowly he picked himself back up to a kneeling position. In the dim light, Wally watched a foot fly at him and into his ribs. A sickening thud and gasp filled the room, "NO!" Artemis screamed clutching the bars. "STOP!"

Wally lay on the floor painting. "Is that all you got?" He taunted.

Sports Master began to repeatedly punch Wally and kick him. Each time with more force than the first. Wally would gasp and spit, but that only seemed to encourage Sports Master. All that was heard was grunts of pain and force. Wally would fall to the ground and get himself back up. He refused to let Sports Master get the better of him. He could hear Artemis screaming things in the back round but his heart was racing in his ears.

Artemis was crazy watching her father beat the boy she liked. She was screaming things she couldn't believe, it all stopped at these words. "Kill me! KILL ME! Just stop hurting him!"

That made Sports Master pause mid strike, "Kill you?"

He slowly walked towards the cage, dropping Wally's body and Artemis stared him in the eye, "Yes… Just please… Stop." Wild gray eyes stared him down. She swallowed hard feeling tears in the back of her eyes.

Sports Master's own cold eyes started her down, "I'm not going to kill anyone… I need you both as bait. This is your fault for even coming here and showing your traitor face."

Wally gasped and thickly said, "Leave her alone… If you harm any hair on her head again I'm going to kill you myself." His voice was so steely and harsh it shocked him.

"Kill me?" The villain walked towards him and knocked him over the head with his giant fist, "You can't even fight me in the state you're in."

Wally's head smacked the concrete floor with a horrible crack. Artemis screamed and watched Kid Flash's eyes thicken and slowly close as he passed out. "YOU SICK MONSTER!"

The boy's limp body was thrown back in the cage and the door slammed shut. Artemis put his head in her lap and watched her father walk away. She knew that the worse of her problems were only just beginning.

She examined Wally's ribs and his head. He was covered in horrible bruises and cuts. Her body felt stiff and tired itself but she couldn't feel anything with the numbness settled over her heart. The guilt of everything settled over her heart. Artemis blamed herself for getting caught and for coming alone. Maybe she couldn't do everything alone.

Wally was breathing slightly shallow due to his ribs being broken and the pain he was physically in. Artemis felt helpless and couldn't help but want to cry.

The guard had watched the whole scene without even flinching and an iron hate settle over her. She hated the guard for not being emotional or human for that matter. Artemis hated her sister and her father for hurting Wally. There was something she couldn't shake either. It was a deep hatred that she suddenly felt for herself. This was her fault for thinking she could ever get away from her family.

Artemis would allow herself this one time to be weak because no one was watching. She touched Wally's cheek and whispered, "I'm so sorry Wally." Tears streamed down her bloody and bruised face, "I'm going to get us out of here… Even if it costs me everything. Including my life."

**And that's Chapter 4... Again I'm sorry for the wait... I got sick and things just don't work well when I'm sick. :) Anywas Review and Favorite and stuff like usual! THANK YOU SO MUCH! :) **


	5. Chapter 5: Man Hunt

**So, I know this one took a long time... And I'm sorry about that. We had lots of things going on in my house including pep band games and other family crisis. Also I know this one is probably a little boring but... I didn't know how to go without it. One more thing I promise, then you can read... This chapter may not be up to par because I rewrote it several times and I am still not one hundred percent happy with it. But anyways... ENJOY!**

Chapter 5: Man Hunt

Robin passed nervously in the Cave waiting for them to his two other team mates to return. Connor watched the young boy and pet the giant wolf beside him. He sighed and was beginning to also become impatient.

Another ten minutes passed, and finally, before Robin could wear holes in the floor, they appeared. M'gann was folding her hands nervously and Kaldur looked worried enough, "May we see this letter, you spoke of?"

Robin handed over the note and could only watch as Kaldur read it aloud. His ears barely heard but wasn't really listening. Once Kaldur finished M'gann nodded, "Where do we go?"

Kaldur looked to Robin and Connor, "Does the League know this?"

"Not yet." Robin admitted, "But I have a copy of it and I'll send it to Batman." He began to use the big computer typing away and looked over his shoulder, "Where are we gonna start looking?"

Kaldur thought for a moment, "Does anyone know which way Wally headed when he left?"

Connor spoke up, "He went out the south door."

Kaldur nodded, "Let us head towards the south then and look for any suspicious areas.

The bioship was then promptly prepared to leave and then loaded down with Team members. M'gann sighed heavily, "I just hope we find them before something bad happens."

Kaldur folded his hands, "Let us all hope for that."

When they took to the skies it seemed like hours they flew over the same fifty square miles. Everyone was becoming fidgety and more worried. Robin was the main victim of this. Something was telling him that his friends where in serious danger. "Do you think Artemis found him?"

The sudden break in silence brought everyone out of the windows. Kaldur waited a moment before saying, "I think there is a chance that she has, but I am not so sure… If she actually has."

Robin nodded and turned back to his window, "Maybe we aren't looking far enough south, Wally can make it a few miles a minute."

Slowly they picked over a small area of a map, until the sun began to lower over the horizon. The small team finally realized just how long they had been at the search. "We should head back and try again tomorrow." M'gann suggested feeling like she needed to just cry.

Kaldur nodded," We cannot search in the dark very effectively."

Agreeing they started back to the Cave. Once there, M'gann started cooking a quick dinner with Connor's help, while Robin and Kaldur looked at a map of the area. "We could be searching a big area. Wally could have turned made stops, ran faster, jogged… It's hard to account for." Robin said trying to hide his frustration.

Kaldur, calm and collected as usual nodded watching the map. His light eyes scanned the holograph as if it would suddenly tell him the answer. "There must be someone who saw him or knew where he was headed."

Robin shrugged, "We could look for someone… Talk to his uncle… But I don't think it will get us any closer."

"Why do you say this?"

"When Wally is in Wally's Word… He doesn't say anything, he doesn't interact with people. That's why he goes on runs… No one but him." Robin ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Artemis must have known something we don't."

"Perhaps the answer is in the note." Kaldur suggested looking it over on every aspect. Robin searched the note for some hidden clue something to tell them anything. When Robin read over it again he was thinking more clearly… Joker would have made some sort of attention grabber by now. This thought put Robin a little at ease.

Kaldur watched the younger boy look at the folded piece of paper. M'gann entered the big room with Connor trailing a little ways behind her, "Dinner is almost ready."

Robin looked up and then nodded, still feeling like he needed to solve this case and quickly. "How can we eat when our friends and teammates are missing?"

Kaldur placed a hand on his shoulder, "We will be no help in rescuing them if we are not rested."

The young bird nodded his head and sighed heavily, "I guess I'm just being paranoid."

Connor began to walk back to the food and the others followed behind him. He was stuck trying to think of who might want Wally and Artemis. Even though it seemed like he didn't care, he was worried just like the rest, he knew first hand how sick people could be. They ate in silence, everyone rolling over the idea of Wally being kidnapped and the possibility of Artemis now being kidnapped as well. When they were finished everyone went to bed.

Everyone except Connor, he snuck out of his room and into the giant room with the big computer. Without making a sound he found the note and took it back to his room. The clone sat down on his bed and read the note looking for something just like Robin had before. Connor studied the handwriting, the wording, and the words it used. Whoever did this was extremely careful and extremely skilled. A few things stuck out to him and those things seemed to be why he was having so much trouble figuring this out. The words weren't scribbled like most kidnapping notes were which meant it had been planned out and rewritten carefully.

Before he could even realize it the clock read two fourteen in the morning. Sneaking back out he placed the note exactly where he had found it and went back to bed.

In the morning, Robin and Kaldur sat at the kitchen table eating cereal. No one spoke and it didn't seem like anyone of them had slept well. Robin sighed loudly and got up, "Why can't we find them?"

Kaldur looked up at the sudden small outburst, "It has only been a day. I am sure we will find them soon."

This gave very little comfort to the younger boy. He folded his arms over his chest and glared at the floor, "I can't help thinking we're missing some important detail."

Kaldur nodded putting his bowl in the sink and starting towards the main room, "Perhaps we will find it."

Robin followed reluctantly and Connor joined them later. Each boy looked at the map intently while thinking silently to themselves. They looked up to see her red and slightly puffy eyes. Forcing a smile, she walked past them and looked at the globe. Batman appeared with Flash a few moments later. Robin looked up, "Do you have any clues?"

"Not so far." Batman said feeling the dread that always came when seeing Robin upset.

The boy turned quickly and walked back to the maps. Flash turned, "Where did he go missing?"

Kaldur stood up straight, "That is the hard thing. We all know Kid Flash can make it several miles in a short time. We have a general area that could be searched, but we are not for sure."

Flash nodded examining the map carefully, "He would be heading for the wooded areas. They're his favorite areas to run."

Robin hit his head, "I should have known that."

The older hero put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't think like that… Wally doesn't always tell everyone everything and you can't expect him to either."

Robin nodded and they narrowed down their search. M'gann was sniffling and finally excused herself to go cry. Connor followed her and they came back two hours later. By that point they'd narrowed it down to three possible areas of attack. Flash nodded, "It'll have to be one of those three areas. No other place would make sense."

Robin looked up to the hero, "Thank you."

"I'm happy to help."

The teens took off for the bioship leaving the two older heroes alone, "You're not going to go with them?" Batman said watching Flash stretch.

"Nah. I was just here to help point them in the right direction. Whoever did this will get all that's coming to him when those kids get there."

Batman shook his head, "I hope we did this right."

The kids touched down in the first area. It was a small little clearing with a small river. Robin squatted, "I can't imagine any trained villain attacking here. There isn't enough tree cover to sneak up on someone."

Kaldur nodded, "Perhaps the next spot will lead us further."

Connor knelt in the small clearing of the next spot. He studied a small caterpillar while he waited. Robin looked past trees, "There still isn't a thick enough tree line, besides there aren't any clues here."

"Then let's go check out the last spot!" M'gann said folding her hands and walking towards the ship. A newfound hope had settled into all of them. When they landed in the final spot everyone agreed that this would be perfect for a kidnapping.

Connor bent down, " Not to mention the dragging tracks."

Robin nodded," Follow the tracks."

The time was about noon and the small team followed the tracks. It took them over a half mile before the tracks began to fade. "I don't think they will continue on right to the place." Kaldur says pausing to peak ahead.

Robin had ran ahead a small amount and came running back, "About another half mile and we've got our first building."

M'gann couldn't help but smile, "Great now all we have to do is get them out!"

Kaldur spoke with his darker tone, "I do not think it will be as easy as we think."

Connor sighed and began walking, "It never is."

**And that is Chapter 5... Sorry for the long wait, and sorry for the disaster that may be in this chapter... I am totally open to all critisims. -**

**Spell check that for me, and ... Anyways, thanks to everyone who follows, favorites, reviews, stalks, or whatever you do! THANK YOU, YOU ARE AMAZING! And thank you for all of the continued support. :) **


	6. Chapter 6: A Not So Great Morning

**So... This would have been uploaded sooner had my Saturdays not been run over by school activities. I will proably not have chapters up as soon anymore but A.S.A.P. is going to be my motto for this. Also this chapter was going to be longer until I got the idea to drag this out. ;) Anyways... Onward to the actual reason you are here.**

Chapter 6: A Not So Great Morning

Wally remembered the beating, he remembered telling Sports Master not to hurt Artemis, and he over heard something but he couldn't remember that. At least not at the moment with his pounding head. Artemis was leaning against the bars asleep. Her usual tight and neat pony tail was starting to fall out. The usual scowl was replaced with a gentle face as she slept. He watched her for a minute and then looked to her body. One leg was slightly bent and the other outstretched. A small patch of blood was on her thigh.

Jed began chuckling outside the bars, "Dude… You fell asleep on her."

Wally snapped his head up to the voice a little to fast. The room spun and Wally's stomach lurched. "Hit me pretty hard didn't he?" The speedster could feel the sharp pain in his ribs indicating a break or two. His face felt stiff with dried blood and a swollen jaw.

Jed turned slowly to him, "Sports Master hit you both pretty hard." His bright blue eyes landed on Artemis.

Finally Wally really opened his eyes and looked to the sleeping archer. Her right eye was black and purple with tints of yellow and green, the left wasn't so bad. Wally looked to her split lips and the small bruises that covered her face. Small various cuts and scrapes were all over her cheeks and jaw. Artemis's shifted in her sleep and sighed before slowly opening her eyes. She focused on the floor before the people around her.

Artemis painfully stretched and sighed heavily. Her own injures made her stiff and uncomfortable. Gray eyes met green and she spoke first, "Good thing you're awake." There was no sarcasm, no snarky tone, nothing but an actual truth that rang out in the dark room.

Wally swallowed, "I could say the same for you."

She wiped at her cheeks remembering the tears of the night. Wally looked back to Jed, "Do you have any idea how to get us out of here?

The young boy shrugged, "It's pretty heavily guarded right now. I'd say you need to wait it out."

Artemis was a little confused but remained quite, "Alright." Wally agreed, "Just keep me updated."

"Yes sir." Jed said with a mock salute.

Wally turned back to Artemis. She was staring at him with a raised eyebrow. Her mouth formed silent words, "What the heck?"

He smiled, "This is Jed… Jed says Hi."

The boy turned and raised a dark eye brow, "Hi?"

Wally smiled, "Jed is here to help us… For the time being anyways."

Artemis looked skeptical, "He wants out."

Jed nodded turning to her, "This isn't the life for me, or my little sister."

The archer nodded and looked him in the eye, "I understand."

His eyes wandered to Wally and she quickly shook her head. Wally noticed the exchange and threw his hands up, instantly regretting it, "What the heck?! I'm right here you know!"

Artemis smiled, "Sorry, but… What exactly do until we have an escape plan?"

Wally's eyes got a hard glint, "We stay alive."

The speedster looked at his crush and she looked back to him, "Alright… But if we're going to stay alive." Wally swallowed hard, "We have to comply."

Jed nodded and turned back to guard the door, "Sports Master will be back."

"I know." Wally said slowly testing out being on his feet. The room spun and he caught the bars of the cage to steady himself. He put a shaking hand to his head and fought off the wave of nausea that hit him. Artemis glanced at him from her spot on the ground.

Jed stiffened, "Here he comes."

The girl got up to her feet unsteadily beside Wally, "You better be quite… You don't have enough strength left to fight him, or take another beating."

Wally side ways glanced at the beauty, "I could say the same for you."

She nodded and they watched the burly man enter the dark room. Sports Master was joined by Jade this time, who stood by his side covering her face with the smiling mask. Artemis swallowed hard and clenched her fists. Anger burned deep in her stomach and made her thought process hazy. Wally shot her a glance sensing the tension pouring off her battered body. He took a sub conscious step in front of her and glared at the villains. She noticed the small step and bit the inside of her lip. Sports Master was glaring hard behind his mask, "You kids learn a lesson yet?"

Wally bit back a snarky comment but Artemis fired one off instead, "Nope, so I don't see why you're standing here."

Sports Master growled and looked at the stiff Jed, "Leave." The small boy quickly nodded and ran off.

Wally watched his retreating form and then turned to Sports Master, "Why are you here?"

Jade switched her weight to one foot, "I'm here to speak, and possibly hand out a beating if you open your brat mouth." Sports Master said loosing patience.

Artemis made a comment under her breath, and Wally whispered to her, "Artemis, keep it in check… Don't overstep the line."

She bit the inside of her lip again to keep herself from saying anything. Wally took a deep breath and looked to the man, "So…Talk."

Jade shifted again and Artemis noticed how nervous she was, there wasn't something right here. "You better not push the limit." Cheshire said watching the teenagers in front of them.

The warning was loud and clear to her sister and Wally sensed something was up, "I need to make sure each of you understands just how heavily guarded you are. I have armed guards set up at every door, every window, and they have orders to shoot you if you try to escape. There are also snipers in the woods waiting for anyone running. You get caught by a motion sensor the others ahead start to wait for you. For your safety I wouldn't suggest escaping."

Artemis shivered and Wally noticed and took a half step closer to her. With that Sports Master walked off and Wally wondered if he knew about the escape. When Jed came back, Artemis had sunk to the floor again and Wally whispered, "He may be on to us."

Jed nodded and went back to guarding. Artemis was taking a deep breath and holding her arms. Wally sighed, "I just want to go home." Artemis said, "Don't I sound weak? It's been barely a day and I'm already wishing to go home."

The speedster sat next to her slowly, "I want to go home to. You aren't weak." She shot him a half smile. "You're gonna get home… I don't care what happens… You will make it."

Artemis frowned, "What about you?"

Wally took a deep breath and rest his head on the cool metal bars, "It doesn't matter what happens to me… You'll get home."

Her heart beat picked up and she looked to the red head, "You're gonna get home with me… If you don't make it home… Neither do I."

Wally was silent to this and hid his blush by turning to look the other way. The teenagers felt the awkward tension but neither made a noise or attempt to fix it. Jed sighed and thought to himself, _They totally like each other. _

**There you go... Chapter 6, like usual... Review, Favorite, Stalk, Like, Love... Whatever you do... Thanks for the support and continued support. :) Happy Mid Week Update! **


	7. Chapter 7: Trusted Information

**So I know I said I'd hurry... And honestly I just sort of hit a rough patch... But anyways... Here is Chapter 7... I tried something kind of different (Scene Changes), let me know what you think... :)**

Chapter 7: Trusted Infromation

Robin ran ahead again and felt hope serge through him like fire. Surely his friends would be okay, after all it had only been twenty four hours give or take. The young boy climbed a tree to get a better look at the run down building. He had a few minutes before the rest of the little team caught up. It was a two story grey stone building. The place looked pretty rugged, busted out windows, no door; the ceiling looked like it could cave in at any moment.

It wasn't big by any means. Just a small little sad looking place set off in the woods. Normally Robin would have been suspicious of the lack of guards and surveillance, but he was too focused on his friends. He needed them to be okay, safe, at home, before he could even begin to relax or focus. He rocked back on his heels for a moment.

Kaldur followed behind M'gann and Connor, he was brooding over the situation. Would his friends really be free so easily? It never was this easy before. The thought of his friends being so close made joy come to him, but the doubt of it not being true overwhelmed him. He finally spoke up, "Do you think we will free them so easily?"

Connor and M'gann had just been having a conversation about it to. The Martian turned slowly, "Well… Maybe. Robin sure is sure that that's where they are."

"I'm just trying not to get my hopes up." Connor said mostly to himself.

They caught up to Robin and realized they couldn't find him. "He's in the trees."

"No I'm behind you." A small black blur dropped from the brush and stood up, "The building is small and run down but over all I think we can get in… Maybe through the back?"

"Let us loop around and make it back there and see." Kaldur said walking to his right and the team followed him.

It took them a good hour or so to get to the backside of the building. There was another entrance here but it looked almost identical to the front. "Are you sure we didn't just walk in a complete circle?" Connor asked scratching his neck.

Robin looked closely, "Yes… There's no way we walked a complete circle."

M'gann felt doom, "I can't pick up on anyone else here than us."

The boy wonder looked up and shook his head, "Maybe you're being blocked by someone?"

"It's possible." She said unsurely.

Kaldur took a deep breath and examined the old run down building, "I am starting to think there is no one in here."

Robin lost his temper a little, "I swear they have to be here."

"Unless, they moved." Connor said.

* * *

No one even noticed when Jade left that morning. She slipped out a back door and into a helicopter. The thing started almost silently and she headed towards the harbor. That was the thing about being Sports Master's daughter; no one would question her leaving. She couldn't lie to her self, what she was about to do made her extremely nervous and scared.

Jade took a deep breath, "I can do this." The helicopter ride seemed short and yet really long. In her head it was one of the longest rides she'd ever been on, yet in reality it was only a few short minutes. She tried out the exact words she wanted to say but nothing seemed quite right. "I'm here as an ally for now… No that's dumb." Her hands tightened around the controls. "You know what… Screw it… I'm just gonna walk in and say don't freaking kill me!"

Reaching over she grabbed the smiling cat mask and slipped it on. There was some form of comfort in it. The helicopter landed just outside the Cave. Jade switched the black sash around her waist for a white one. Slowly she began walking towards the Cave, she held her weapons out in front of her in plain sight. Her breathing was calm but her heart rate said otherwise. All she was looking for was someone to talk to her, so she could save her baby sister. In normal circumstances she wouldn't have been so nervous, but she couldn't shake the feeling of her father possibly finding out. The closer she got the more her heart rate sped up. No way would anyone come speeding out and kill her right?

She reminded herself again that heroes don't kill. That's why they played the good side of the fence. Jade stopped by a tree that was in clear view of one of the many entrances. Half of her hoped someone would come along and find her, but the only thing that happened was the door opened and Batman stood in the entrance, "Show me your weapons."

Jade slowly stepped forward, "I didn't come here to fight… I actually came to help you." The smiling cat mask wasn't making her feel as confident, but it did hide her nerves. She stepped forward more and lay down the weapons at her feet. "I swear it."

The dark knight watched her warily, "You can come in and speak." Before Jade could blink the weapons were gone and her hair had been blown to the right. Flash stood beside the other hero and twirled the weapons.

Slowly and carefully she proceeded on and into the Cave. Batman and Flash talked quietly among themselves and Jade felt a knot in her stomach tighten. Her instincts told her to forget the whole thing and run, run back to the helicopter and figure it out herself. The door closed and locked behind her, "Well, that's decided for me." They sat her down in a chair in a normal looking conference room. Jade fidgeted in the chair for a moment before noticed they were waiting for her to start speaking.

Her brain scrambled for words and Flash beat her to it, "You said you wanted to talk."

Jade nodded and cleared her throat, "Well… I know exactly where my sister and that boy are being held… And the things is, if you don't find them soon." She paused, "I'm not so sure you'll be finding them alive."

Batman leaned forward calm as ever, Flash's eyes widened, "Explain carefully."

* * *

Robin looked at his teammates, "I'll go in alone then."

Kaldur went to catch the younger boys arm but was too late; he had already headed into the building. Connor looked after him and M'gann looked to the Atlantean, "M'gann please follow him and make sure he is alright. Connor and I will go through the front."

M'gann pulled up her hood and flew after the boy wonder. Connor followed his leader around the side of the building and into the front entrance. It was empty inside except for a few hanging lights and desks and destroyed chairs. "This place is abandoned."

Kaldur nodded, "It seems to be an office building."

"In the middle of the forest?" Connor said walking over and examining a desk.

M'gann and Robin approached from down a hallway, "The place is empty." The youngest said dropping his head.

Kaldur felt sadness, "But this building is strange… Why is there an empty building in the middle of the forest?"

They all were silent, "So what now?" Connor asked.

Everyone turned to Kaldur and he watched them all carefully, "We should go back to the Cave."

M'gann let out a yelp and noticed a piece of paper tapped to the wall. Super Boy was at her side in an instant and the rest of the boys followed suit, "What?"

She pointed, "It says… Follow the mountain path, and be led to your friends."

Robin ripped it off the wall and scanned it before saying, "Let's get back to the Cave."

* * *

"I just want my sister out." Jade said with a sigh.

Flash nodded, "So you can lead the kids in safely?"

She sighed and sat back, "I don't know… I've never worked with them… And I'm not exactly the trustworthy kind." Underneath the mask she was biting her lip. "They won't trust me."

Batman stood, "You'd be surprised… They should return shortly."

Flash watched the young girl slowly stand and follow them out into the big area. The dark knight stood at the computer already, "The Team found something."

"What did they find?"

Jade slowly walked over and saw the piece of paper, "They'll come back here first right? Sending them anywhere near that path without an idea of what's going on and they'll be killed or captured."

Wally's uncle turned to Batman, "Yes… They're coming back."

It took them about twenty minutes to return and Jade began to get a little more comfortable, until the team saw her. Instantly each of them was in panic mode getting into a defensive stance. "Team… Cheshire is here to help. She knows the whereabouts of Kid Flash and Artemis."

Robin stepped forward, "But they're in the mountains."

Jade sighed to herself knowing what had to be done, "They'll kill you before you get there… I can guide you in… Tell you where to go."

Kaldur was thinking deeply and Connor folded his arms, "Why should we trust you?"

Thinking quick on her feet Jade replied with, "Let's just say we have some things in common. Sports Master isn't my favorite person on the world either."

Robin narrowed his eyes, "You have a plan?"

Jade smirked under the smiling cat mask, "Oh yeessss."

**Okay and that was Chapter 7. I want to say that you are all awesome and... Yay for mid week updates? :) Anyways thank you for the continued support and sorry for the delay. I'm hoping that Chapter 8 will be longer than this one. And I'll try my best to write and get it up A.S.A.P. Thank you for being patient. :) Leave a review or favorite or watch or stalk or read or whatever but THANK YOU! :D and just because I like this face :| Happy Wednesday! **


	8. Chapter 8: Stuck Together

**Yay! Spring Break! So that means I can maybe get something done on a time schedule that I like! This is Chapter 8. It was a little different to write, so I hope you guys like it. Anyways... Enjoy!**

Artemis had fallen asleep a few hours ago, Jed had taken a break, and Wally was bored. It was probably mid afternoon and that was a problem for a speedster. He paced at the opposite end of the cage and swore he'd go insane. He clutched the bars and lightly banged his head against the cool metal. A light giggling made him turn, "What?"

The archer was holding her sides and making a pained face as she laughed, "You… You're going insane being cooped up."

"Aren't you?" Kid Flash said walking back towards her. She lightly giggled again and it brought a smile to his lips. "I'm hungry to."

Her stomach didn't protest that, "Yeah… I'm really hungry to." She noticed the slight limp Wally walked with, and the way he touched his broken ribs every now and again. Her heart dropped into her gut and she felt a wave of guilt. All smiles were lost.

He cocked his head to one side at her look, "Is everything alright?"

Her grey eyes bore into him and he swore she saw through him, "No… We're captured and stuck in a cage."

"Yeah." Wally commented moving around, "We are… But we're still alive and fighting… That should count for something."

Rolling her eyes, Artemis climbed to her feet and stretched her thin frame, "You two haven't killed each other yet." Jed said scaring the two heroes.

"No… We haven't." Kid Flash said quirking an eyebrow at the archer.

"Shocker." They stood by the bars next to the boy. "Any news, kid?" Artemis asked with a sigh.

Jed shook his head and sighed, "Nothing sorry."

Wally looked at him containing his frustration, "That's fine."

Artemis took a deep breath and let it out loudly between her lips, "This sucks."

"Not to mention boring." The speedster added with a laugh.

A slight irritation had set into all three of them. Wally and Artemis exchanged a glance that they both understood as… There is too much tension and that's bad. Jed was seething and the heroes picked up on it. Giving Wally a slight nudge, Artemis spoke gently, "Jed."

The smaller boy turned and looked at the two beat up kids leaning against the bars behind him. Wally had soft green eyes that made Jed feel safe and Artemis was a little less scary as before, "What?" His voice came out harder than he had intended, making him cringe inside.

Artemis understood and her voice softened, "What's got you tense?"

"My sister was to be introduced to this place this after noon."

Wally sucked in a quick breath and tensed also, "Jed." No one spoke but all stared at the freckled teenager, "Take your sister, and run."

Jed was frozen and Artemis was trying to decipher Wally, "What?"

Taking a deep breath and running a hand through his blood and dirt matted hair he said, "Take your sister, and run towards Central City. Get on 5th Avenue. Follow it to a set of apartments. Don't worry it's the only set and they're green. Go up to the second floor and grab the key from the bottom side of the plant in the hallway. You're looking for one hundred thirteen. Get inside lock the door, and do not open it up for anyone, I'll come for you or send a member of the Justice League for you."

Artemis knew the safe house and had slept there once. She caught his eye and slowly nodded, "It'll be safe there?"

"Extremely." The archer said with a slight smile, "Slip out of here during daylight though… I know the guards have got to be thicker at night."

Jed nodded, "I know they are." His eyes hardened with determination. That was a look the two heroes knew all to well. "I'll see you guys on the other side alright?"

"You got it kid." Wally said.

Artemis squeaked out, "Be careful!"

Jed nodded and snuck away from the post leaving Kid Flash and Artemis alone. The archer hadn't even noticed her ridged shoulders and tight jaw, "Hey."

His voice had a soothing tone and she turned, "What?" Her voice had come out harsh. Taking a deep breath she relaxed a little, "Sorry."

Wally had smiled a little, "Don't worry, we'll be out of here in no time."

Artemis scoffed and stretched again, "Well until then… We're stuck together." The speedster laughed lightly and was silenced by a piercing gray eyed stare. "How can you smile and laugh at a time like this?"

_Cause I'm stuck with you. _"I don't know." He lied. Her eyes were glued to him and he moved around her, hoping she didn't see the lie.

Artemis sat down on the ground, "I'm bored, sore, and tired, and hungry."

A guard brought them food actually at that moment. Sarcasm dripped from his voice as he said, "Can I get you a deck of cards?"

Wally glared harshly, his green eyes could be fierce when he wanted them to be, "That would be great. Maybe a freaking break from being stuck in this place cage!"

The guard dropped their food and left, not even questioning the lack of watch guards. Artemis was shaking her head, "You will get us killed with that mouth." A smile was in her eyes and Wally's heart did back flips.

Suddenly, bang echoed throughout the building shaking them both to the core, alarms blared. Lights blared red and made it hard to see. With wide eyes they listened to guards running past. Artemis and Wally mouthed at the same to each other, "Jed."

Now all they could do to help would be to sit there and pray, and hope that the boy was alright. A shadow dropped from above their cage. Wally shoved the archer behind him out impulse and looked at the dark figure. The lights went out, and all they could see was red and that dark figure. "Good luck." And then it darted out the door.

Artemis was practically glued to Wally's back. "What the heck was that?!" She screamed over the blaring sirens.

"Don't know!" He shouted back.

Then all of a sudden everything went dark and silent. The only noise that could be heard was the quick and panicked breathing of the heroes. It was pitch black and neither one could see anything. Wally could feel Artemis clutching his arm. "Wally?" She whispered, clenching her eyes shut, it was just as dark.

"Yeah." He reached up and gently placed his hand over hers.

Artemis swallowed hard, "I'm scared." At first she thought she hadn't said it at all. The only thing that signaled that he'd heard, was him rubbing his thumb over her hand lightly.

They slowly sunk to the floor and Wally pulled her closer in the dark. Both of their faces were bright red, but they felt less conscious in the dark. Silently they thanked the darkness, because it brought them closer.

Both of them refused to move because if they did, they would be lost in the darkness. "How's being stuck together now?" Wally lightly joked.

Her hair was draped over his shoulder and she rested her head slightly against his shoulder and his chest. His hand rested on her forearm comfortably. She laughed like she didn't even care anymore, "It's okay… My brain is getting confused."

"Mine to. I can't tell if I'm blinking anymore."

She was shaking her head and laughing, "You're an idiot."

Wally laughed now too trying to come up with an expression of her face in his head. Nothing would ever touch the actual beauty of her in his mind. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think." The archer said scooting a little closer.

"Well… Maybe we'll get out of here soon, or get a candle."

"Like that's going to happen." Artemis scoffed waving her hand in front of her face, "I can't see a dang thing!"

Wally chuckled, "Like I can?"

She sat up straight, "Your goggles… Don't they have night vision?"

"Yeah, but you need some light for them to work."

Artemis lay down and buried her face in her arms and let out a frustrated scream. "This sucks." The archer sat up and sighed. "Kid Flash… Where are you?"

He reached out with his left arm and found air, "You had to move didn't you?"

Giggling she moved towards the way she thought his voice was, "Yes. Now… Where are you?"

"Where are you?!" He said jokingly still reaching out. With a sigh she tried to find the edge of the cage, Wally did the same, "Excuse me can we get some lights on in here?!"

There was no answer but Artemis's laughing. "I think we're going insane."

Wally found a bar and latched onto it, "I found a bar… And yes. We are in fact going insane."

"Okay I got one." She felt the cool metal in her hands and wished she could see his face. They began walking hoping that they'd meet somewhere. It was when they met did sparks really fly.

**So there ya go! I hope you liked it. If not... Sorry. Acutally if you didn't like it, leave a review, if you liked it, leave a review, or fav. or follow, or continue to stalk... I don't care! But thank you guys for everything! :) P.S. I do not know when to use... Too, or to... My apologies. :( I will never understand it either. **


	9. Chapter 9: Darkness Comes To Light

**I stayed up a little late everynight to get this up as soon as I could. I'm sad yet happy to inform you all that we are closing up the story. It's been great guys. Enjoy Chapter 9: Darkness Comes To Light**

Jade crouched in the brush and waited for the heroes to catch up. Robin was beside her in seconds, "Are you sure you aren't going to betray us?" He asked naively.

Under her mask Cheshire was rolling her eyes and smiling, "If I was… Do you think I would tell you?"

Robin sighed and chuckled lightly, "Point taken. Try to stay whelmed. Got it."

M'gann and the others crouched beside them, "There isn't anyone here that I can sense." The Martian hissed.

Kaldur, Connor, and Robin were looking from the girl to girl, with scared expressions on their faces. Can you say cat fight? Jade just glared from under her mask, "That's because they're out of your range." Jade stood up and stretched her back, "The base is in the mountain. Deep. We have to sneak past, all of the snipers, all of the guards, and dig them out."

Her tone and posture made them all think of Artemis. Connor took a half step in front of M'gann, "Then let's move."

Robin and Kaldur nodded in agreement. Cheshire nodded, "Stick close, and follow the plan."

* * *

Artemis ran into something hard and felt his arms grab her shoulders, "Artemis." He sighed. She felt a physical tug in her, it was like someone was pushing and pulling her towards him. Wally tensed for a moment feeling the same. He cleared his throat, "Well… I found you."

She giggled lightly, "Yes… Well actually we ran into each other."

"Fancy meeting you here." He laughed, "Come to the dark often?"

Shaking her head and feeling relieved he couldn't see her smile, she said, "Yes… Because I enjoy not seeing a freaking thing."

That had them both laughing, but something suddenly changed in the darkness. The tug was becoming to strong. Wally's hips touched hers and before either new what was happening they were kissing. His lips were soft and warm, hers were shocked but accepting. The darkness was a secure blanket to the teens. It protected them. Kept them from showing to the light their true feelings. When it was over they could blame the cage, the darkness, the lack of contact. Anything but the burning love they each felt.

Artemis pulled away first and no one spoke. Silence filled the air once again. Wally was trying to contain his inner joy, and the archer was blushing and grinning ear to ear. Some of you would agree that what they were supposed to be doing was escaping, or looking for a light switch. What was supposed to happen either did or didn't. All that mattered was that in that moment, they didn't care. They could have been killed the next second and they would have died still smiling.

Artemis brushed her lips with her fingers remembering the feeling of his lips on hers. He rubbed his hand across the back of his neck remembering her hands there. They basked in the memory of it for a moment, before Artemis was back. She rubbed her hands over the curve of his shoulders, "Don't say anything."

His heart was already racing as he placed his hands on her hips and swallowed. He remained silent though waiting. Her lips brushed by his, taunting, testing the waters. Wally began to chuckle and said, "I just thought of those cliché movies where the chick puts like a cat or something up to the guys lips."

Artemis couldn't help it, she started laughing, "I thought I said don't say anything."

He laughed with her and quickly swooped in to kiss her himself. There was a slight dominance thing that Wally was really liking. Artemis wasn't in control here, Wally was. The strong independent beauty was also liking not being control. Usually that thought would make the her panic, but she trusted Wally. She trusted him more than anyone she'd ever met. Wally sighed against her lips for a moment, "Artemis."

"Yeah?" She whispered moving her hands to the sides of his face.

He was going to say it. After all these months he was going to admit that he liked her, that he didn't hate her, that he never thought she was a replacement or anything. His forehead rested against hers and he swallowed hard, "Artemis, I gotta tell you something."

They were extremely close and loving the way they seemed to fit so easily together. "Yes Wally?"

"I… I… I lik-"

The lights came on and the two teens yelled, "OW!" And shielded their eyes.

"What the heck?" Artemis squinted.

Wally's eyes watered, "I like the dark better."

Someone was laughing. It wasn't an evil laugh, and it wasn't an all good laugh either. "Well… I'm sorry to put a damper on the mood." The voice was male but not exactly adult.

Artemis could see first, but was still squinting and could only make out a dark figure, "Who are you?"

He laughed that strange laugh again, "Name's Shadow. Or that's what they call me… I'd prefer Ghost… But it doesn't stick."

Wally was a little slower getting around on the seeing end of things, "Are you that person that broke in here?"

The kid exposed no skin and was in an all black suit that looked like a ninja outfit, "Maybe." He was whistling as he strolled towards them, "Wow, you guys are in bad shape."

Artemis stepped more towards the bars, "Why are you here?"

The kid leaned against the cage, "I'm not a fan of Sports Master… Not a fan of cages… Not a fan of heroes either."

Wally's eyes sort of adjusted, "That didn't answer the question."

He folded his arms and turned his back to them, "I just caused a little chaos is all, and I noticed you two and so I'm trying to be helpful. I've done my bad deed for the day so I have to balance it with a good deed."

"Good deed?" Artemis said blinking a few more times to clear out the bright light.

"Please tell me your good deed was not just turning on the lights." Wally said with a sigh.

Shadow laughed that monotone laugh again, "Nope… I'm gonna let you guys out." Before either could say anything he spun and said, "On one condition."

They both glared, "What?" Kid Flash said still squinting.

If the mask wasn't in place they would have seen the smirk, "Oh nothing much… You just cause some havoc here before you escape. Deal?"

"Deal"

"What?!" Artemis shrieked, "KF we cannot-"

Wally's eyes made her shut up real quick, "What other choice do we have? This is a way out."

She sighed and gave him a loving look, "Fine… Deal."

The ninja nodded and looked to each of them, "Then let's get you out of there." Sauntering over to the controls he typed in some numbers said, "We had a deal… Don't let me down." With a click the door slid open and Shadow started walking away, he turned, "Cause I will find you."

He was gone… A shadow before they had the chance to even breathe. Wally looked at Artemis and shook his head with a slight smile, "After you my lady."

She glared and yet walked out the open door.

* * *

Shadow ran up the wall and back into the open hatch. Lowering his hood he was really just a light blonde haired teenager with electric blue eyes. "Thanks for keeping my little bro safe."

Pulling the mask safely into place, the ninja moved through the ventilation shafts. He saw the kids crouched in the bushes arguing on his way in. It wasn't up to him what happened now. Shadow had done his part and now was off to get his siblings. This was his chance to make it right between the only people he cared about. Kicking it into high gear, the ninja escaped the exact way he'd gotten in and began racing after his siblings.

Jed could do it, but to survive they were going to need help. Shadow began to jump from tree to tree, racing to catch up. If he could find them, he could fix things. Night was beginning to fall and so he traveled as fast as he could in the trees. Jumping and grabbing from branch to branch and landing expertly on each. His heart did something he was unaccustomed to when he saw small footprints in the brush, it swelled and raced. Those two kids were everything he regretted about leaving.

It drove him to continue moving long into the night. There was no sign of smoke or fire. Jed was smart. Shadow did eventually camp out in a tree. "Come out of the tree slowly and I won't hurt you." A young voice called out in the middle of the night. The ninja blinked against the sleep and recognized the voice. Taking a deep shaky breath he began the climb down the tree. Jed was waiting for him, a small girl cowering behind him. Her light blonde hair was tied in a braid behind her head. Shadow stepped to the ground and turned. His little brother and sister stood before him and he felt tears sting his eyes. "Mask off… Now."

With a slightly shaking hand, Shadow pulled his mask off. The smaller kids gasped and raced forward to hug their brother. Shadow took them into his arms and fell to the ground, "I'm so sorry."

Little sister reached up and yanked his ear, "Just don't leave again and I'll forgive you."

Shadow smiled genuinely and laughed a good laugh, "Yes ma'am." His blue eyes drifted to his brother, "Jed?"

Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, Jed smiled from ear to ear, "I can forgive you."

At that moment, the teenager began to cry and shake. His siblings held him and they agreed to continue on to Central City. Wally would worry if they didn't. Shadow took a vow to like the heroes a little more. Cause after all Jed told him… They were only human too.

**I seriously want to thank each and everyone of you out there that has followed along with me here. Thank you to everyone who has supported me. Don't think my writting stops here... I'm gonna do some more Young Justice here soon, and some Assassin's Creed. I know those two for sure. I don't know, we'll see were my imagination takes me! :) THANK YOU ALL! You guys ROCK! **


	10. Chapter 10: What We Actually Do

**... Uh... So I didn't die I promise. And I'm sorry it took so freaking long. I ran into some life problems and lost some inspiration. But I finished it! Thank you so much for sticking through this process with me! For my first story, I'm actually kind of proud of myself. I know the last chapter took so long to get here! I'M SORRY! **

**But without further ado. **

**Chapter 10: What We Actually Do**

Wally and Artemis snuck out the door and paused looking at the nocked out guards. "Well… He took care of that aspect for us." The speedster commented tugging the archer behind him.

"We have to wreck something… I don't think he was kidding when he said he'd find us." Artemis commented tugging on his arm.

Pursing his lips Wally nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. They were sitting ducks in the middle of the hallway. It was some high tech concrete building they were in as far as any one of the two could tell. Wally looked up and down the hall, "Let's just destroy everything on our way out."

Artemis laughed, "Alright."

Kid Flash began walking ahead checking corners and tearing down pipes and chucking chunks at everything. "If only you had a bow."

She laughed, "I could really use some damage then." They broke open crates and found guns and knives. "That'll work." Artemis flung knives and Wally broke weapons while firing and keeping a few for them. They ran firing ahead of them. The archer stopped and Wally turned, "Why aren't there any guards?"

His eyebrows nit together, "Good question."

When they were really quite they heard yelling and screaming from the level above. The heroes locked eyes, "The chaos is all upstairs." Artemis said voicing Wally's thoughts.

Wally scooped her up and started running until he found stairs. They began running up the steps two at a time and found the end door. Men ran past, orders being yelled over the other yells. "FIND THEM!" Sports Master stopped right in front of the small window.

Artemis yelped quietly and Wally clamped his hand over her mouth and drug her into the furthest small corner. She looked at him apologetically. He sighed and gave her soft eyes, "Escape." She sighed.

Wally gave a small smile and they waited for the evil mastermind to move before sneaking past all the rushing guards and followed them. They stuck to the shadows, concealing themselves there and followed the rushing people. Orders were being shouted left and right, "Ten men to the right! Another five to the left! GET RID OF THESE BRATS!"

"Brats?" Artemis paused and grabbed onto Wally's arm. He was looking at her confused, "You don't think?"

His eyes were blank, "Huh?"

"The Team." She said with hope.

Wally's green eyes brightened, "Let's go check it out."

He placed her on his back and they ran through the line of men. "KF!" A male voice squeaked over the noise.

"Robin!" Artemis yelped in reply.

Sports Master growled, "What the hell is going on here?!"

Kaldur smiled relieved, "You two are alright?"

"For the most part." Kid Flash felt his injuries again. Artemis slid to the ground, "We'll be better once we get out of here."

"CHESHIRE!" Super Boy yelled.

Suddenly the ninja threw herself down, grabbed some handles and then took off running down the hallway at everyone's back. "Move!" M'gann commanded following after the girl. Everyone turned and fled just as smoke erupted.

The Team took off running; smoke seemed to be a signal. Explosions erupted down the hall, "How's that for havoc?" Artemis said to Wally as they ran.

He laughed and actually smiled despite their aches and pains. They finally got to go home, what could ruin this?

* * *

"You two seemed to have escaped lucky." Black Canary said with a smile. Wally and Artemis were banged, bruised and yet grinning from ear to ear. "Just get some rest, take it easy."

Wally gave a mock salute and watched her leave. Artemis stood abruptly and the boy grabbed her arm gently. "Artemis?"

"What?" She said a little harsher than she intended.

It didn't even phase him. He was still smiling for just a moment before it was gone. "Is it going to be like before?"

Finding it better to sit back down on her tired limbs, she sat close to Wally, "What do you mean?"

"Are we going back to hating each other?"

She looked down at her lap and examined her hands. For a long moment the room was quiet, "I don't know Wally." And just like that he was gone.

* * *

Wally ran all the way to Central City suddenly remembering something he forgot. It was a welcome distraction to his aching heart. He approached the apartment building and smiled despite his bad mood. Climbing the stairs no long in any hurry he found the correct apartment number. One hundred thirteen stared him in the face. He went to grab the key only to see it gone. Slight excitement filled him at the thought of seeing Jed to safety. It felt good helping people.

He knocked on the door before trying the handle. Locked. "Hey… Jed… It's me… KF!"

Slowly the door opened and Wally sucked in a sharp breath. Shadow stood before him. "Thank you." He said and began to remove his mask, "Come in." Slowly the ninja stepped aside and the speedster entered on his guard. Jed was sitting near the window braiding a small girl's light blonde hair. He was smiling and whistling while he worked. Shadow removed his mask revealing bright blue eyes, like Jed's, and blonde hair like the girl. The teenager held out a hand and gently smiled, "Thanks."

"Kid Flash… This is my older brother." Jed said walking over. "My little sister." He motioned to the girl now humming the tune of what Jed was whistling two seconds earlier. It brought a small smile to Wally's lips, "Thanks for getting us out of there."

Shadow stepped forward and said, "But I'll take over taking care now."

A sudden pressure, that Wally hadn't even noticed, separated itself from his chest and he nodded seriously, "Good luck. If you ever need anything… Come back here. My cell number is on the fridge."

The two boys nodded and smiled gently at Wally, "Hope everything turns out between you and Artemis." Jed said with red cheeks, "I hope I find love like that someday."

Wally's chest clenched painfully and he finally just threw a hand over his shoulder and left. When he was in the privacy of his own room at home. He wept. Tears streamed down his face and a gap in his whole became to form. Only she could fill it too.

* * *

For a few days, they didn't see, talk, or hear from each other. Artemis's sadness was clear to her mother. She was sleeping in the middle of the after noon and refused to do anything. "Artemis?" She woke up her daughter gently.

Artemis sat up running her hands through her hair which was down. She grumbled and stretched her tan limbs, "Yes?"

"What has you so troubled?" Mrs. Crock folded her hands into her lap and looked at the blonde.

Artemis rubbed her arms and yawned, "Nothing."

"You cannot lie to me."

The archer sighed and looked at her lap, "Wally hasn't spoken to me in days. "

Her mother sighed and pat her leg, "Does he have reason to be upset with you?"

She froze and went wide eyed. _Yeah. _"I don't know."

* * *

Wally sat in his room. His head buried in his pillow. The rain fell outside his window and he scoffed. _How fitting?_ _She basically said, what happened in that cage stays in that cage. It's not supposed to be easy though. I love her. Love is…complicated. Love is harsh and blind and a whole bunch of other clichés that make this so much worse. It's gonna be hard, and full of stupid fights… But those moments where we are together, and happy. Those are all that matter to me. _

He looked at his phone, nothing. The speedster didn't talk, text, or go to the cave for five days. His sigh was long, deep, and sorrowful. Maybe he was wrong? What was he supposed to do? Call her? Text her? Go see her? Wait! _She's the one who doesn't want me. Why would I go running to her? _He still found himself reaching towards his phone. With another sigh he checked social media instead. Nothing new or anything he cared about. Loneliness settled around his heart like an uncomfortable blanket. He wanted to see her. The long blonde hair, the fierce gray eyes, her tan skin, pink lips, long slender body. It suddenly felt a little like he'd forgotten her voice. "Don't be ridiculous. You can't miss the sound of someone's voice!" Her raspy gentle voice. Yeah he missed it too.

Wally rolled over in bed. His heart hurt. His chest physically ached with longing and heartache. "Artemis." He whispered her name and wished her name would pop up on his phone or she'd show up. "Why did you have to say that?" He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Because I was scared." Her raspy voice was in his ear he felt her warm breath brush his hair.

He didn't move. Fear that she was just an illusion was holding him in the bed with his eyes shut and his body shaking. She sat down on the edge of the bed and put her face in her hands. Neither one of them said a word for almost ten minutes. Wally took a shaky deep breath and slowly opened his eyes. There she was. Her head resting in her hands and a defeated posture to her slim figure. "Artemis."

She slowly looked at him, "I'm sorry I did that to you. I got scared. I've never really… Cared about someone the way I do about you. I'm not perfect. I know that… I don't do anything you need or want right. I'm not exactly all lovey dovey and I don't show affection well… But I do care. I care a lot."

His emerald eyes were wide in shock and he slowly ever so slowly leaned forward. She did the same slowly twisting her body to meet his lips. They brushed in a slow timid kiss. Electricity shot up Wally's back and he shoved it down determined not to get carried away. This wasn't a love confession. They pulled back and Artemis blushed brightly. "Do you mean it?"

"Of course." Her gray eyes turned to little thunderstorms with confusion.

He swallowed hard, "Artemis?" She bit her lip in anticipation, "I love you." The words rolled off his tongue. A smile snaked its way up her lips and touched her eyes so beautifully, "It wasn't much of a speech but it was something."

She smiled and touched his cheek, "It was perfect. What are we supposed to do now?"

The speedster looked up at the beauty and pursed his lips, "We fall in love. And we enjoy ourselves."

"Cause we're young?"

"Yup." He wrapped his arms around her waist and hauled himself to a sitting position. She laughed and it sounded like bells to his distracted happy mind.

* * *

The next couple weeks the two different people began to form a long lasting relationship. Wally was more mature and Artemis was more laid back. They weren't perfect. They fought over stupid things and disagreed a lot. They made up. They made out. They loved each other with everything. Artemis opened up and talked about her past. Wally smiled and tried his best to keep from feeling to upset at her father. "Jerk." He would mumble under his breath while he held her.

When they got into fights and Wally felt it was his fault. He apologized. Some in more romantic ways. Artemis stepped into her room in the cave and was greeted by the site of a giant teddy bear on her bed. A card sat beside it that said. I love you. She flopped on the bed and hugged it tightly, "You don't know where Wally is… Do you mister bear?"

No response from the bear. The archer smiled to herself. Maybe she was wrong to jump to conclusions again. "I'm right here if that counts." His deep voice was right behind the bear. She instantly threw herself into his waiting arms.

That's how the relationship went. That's how it was supposed to be. To love each other, to fight and argue, protect each other, and fight for each other. It was far from perfect. Some of the members of the league were against it even. But that didn't matter to The Team. And especially not to Wally and Artemis… Because to them… That's what they were supposed to do.

* * *

**That's it... I felt like it was a little... Anti-climatic. But I kind of liked the little last bit. Again I'm sorry for taking so long! This isn't my last story either! I'm far from done! One is not a number I'm happy with! But... Yeah.. Thanks for all of the support and reviews and such. You guys are awesome! :) Imaginary internet cookies for all! :3 Now... What We're Supposed To Do... It comes to a close. THE END! **


End file.
